4. Olimpiada Totalnej Porażki – cz.1
Chris: Ostatnio w Wyzwaniach Totalnej Porażki. Drużyny musiały ostro wziąć się do roboty. W zadaniu drużynowym Błyskawice już wygrywały, lecz przez oszustwo Vanessy utraciły zwycięstwo, jak i cenną nagrodę. Kiedy już wydawało się, że Vanessa pożegna się z wyspą, Steve zagłosował na Lucasa i to on odpłynął łodzią przegranych. Tak więc czas na kolejne emocje w Wyzwaniach... Totalnej... Porażki... Na śniadaniu Chris: Witajcie moi kochani. Czy wiecie, co właśnie dziś się rozpoczyna? Zeke: No a powinniśmy? Chris: Hehe, zaczynamy dziś prawdziwą Olimpiadę Totalnej Porażki! Steve: No nareszcie będę mógł się wykazać. Max: Heh, i tak nie wygracie! Charlie: To się jeszcze okaże! Sally: Rany! Jestem taka podekscytowana, że nie wiem! Sami: Tak, lubię sport, ale zależy jaki... Claire: Przyznam, że nawet nieźle mi idzie w niektórych konkurencjach. Mam nadzieję, że będę mogła trochę pomóc drużynie. Willie: Sport? To raczej nie dla mnie. Ale muszę coś tam zrobić, żebym nie wypadł. Chris: Dobrze! Widzimy się na wielkiej ceremonii otwarcia za 20 minut na placu. I tak rozpoczyna się Olimpiada Totalnej Porażki Wszyscy: Juhu!!! Chris: O rany... A mówiłem, żeby nie kupować najtańszych... Chad: Jeśli całe te igrzyska będą tak wyglądać, to ja dziękuję... Chris: Nieważne. Przejdźmy do zasad. Mamy 6 konkurencji na 6 dni. Każdego dnia jedna. Za 3 dni drużyna, która będzie przegrywała w klasyfikacji generalnej, będzie musiała oddelegować kogoś do domu. Po 6 dniach podliczamy punkty i drużyna, która wygra otrzyma Superpuchar Igrzysk Olimpijskich oraz dodatkowe desery przez tydzień. Wszyscy: Hura! Chris: A drużyna z 2. miejsca no cóż... Będzie musiała kogoś wyrzucić. Zrozumiano? Sami: Czyli, że w ciągu całej Olimpiady odpadną 2 osoby? Chris: No. I lepiej się staraj, żebyś to nie była ty. Sami: Ja?! Wolne żarty! Chris: A teraz idźcie trenować! Pierwsza konkurencja to....mecz zbijaka! Widzimy się za dwie godziny. Powodzenia. Komety Sami: Dobra! Mamy 9 grających osób. Kto jest dobry w zbijaka? Colin: No ja tak trochę. Sami: Świetnie! Będziesz naszą gwiazdą. Tylko daj z siebie wszystko! Max: Też nieźle gram! Sami: Super chłopcy! Więc na was spoczywa nasz los! Max: No skoro tak mówisz... Max: Będzie ciężko, ale zrobię wszystko, by jej zaimponować. Błyskawice Steve: W porządku ludzie. To jest zbijak, więc powinniśmy dać radę. Vanessa: Ach tak? A kto u nas dobrze gra? Steve: No chociażby ja! Sally: Tak! Ze Stevem wygramy! Vanessa: Ej, uspokój się. Jeden gracz nam nie wygra. Musimy mieć taktykę. Runda 1 – Mecz zbijaka Chris: Witajcie telewidzowie na pierwszej emocjonującej konkurencji na Olimpiadzie Totalnej Porażki. Naprzeciw siebie staną Komety i Błyskawice! No to start! Z początku gra wyrównana. Po kolei odpadają Violet, Willie, Joe, Josie, Claire, Charlie. Jest po 6. Vanessa: Umoczycie! Gra toczy się dalej. U Komet nie ma już Lilly, Chada i, co dziwne, Colina. U Błyskawic polegli Zeke, Julie, Megan i, co jeszcze dziwniejsze, Steve. Zostali Max i Sami na Vanessę i Sally. Sally: Ha! Teraz do mnie, do mnie rzucaj! No pokaż, na co cię stać! Vanessa: Przestań wrzeszczeć kretynko, bo się skupić nie mogę! Vanessa: AAAAAA!!!... Sally: Ups... Hej, ale jeszcze nie przegraliśmy. Sally: Oj, wybacz. Hihi. Vanessa: Grrr, już byśmy wygrali, gdyby nie ta wariatka... Spokojnie... Oddychaj... Jeszcze dwie konkurencje... Jeszcze możemy zgarnąć dwa punkty... Uff... Kolejnego dnia Chris: Dobrze moi drodzy. Wypoczęci? Bo dziś kolejne zadanie wymagające pełnego zaangażowania. To......mecz piłkarski! Chyba zasad nie trzeba przypominać. To widzimy się za dwie godziny. Vanessa: Nareszcie coś dla nas. Myślę, że Stevem nakopiemy im ze 20 bramek. W końcu chyba oboje gramy w szkolnych reprezentacjach. Komety Sami: Dobra, mamy tak... Bramkarz, 3 obrońców, 2 pomocników i 2 napastników. Ktoś musi siąść na ławce. Willie: Ja usiądę. Futbol, to nie moja dziedzina. Sami: W porządku, ale musisz być rezerwowym. Willie: Oj, niech będzie. Sami: Tak więc mamy skład: Chad-Lilly, Violet, Ja-Claire, Colin-Max, Drake, wszyscy za? Komety: Tak!!! Błyskawice Steve: A więc, ustalone: Zeke-Julie, Charlie, Megan-Josie, Sally-Ja, Vanessa. Joe: A czy ja będę musiał wchodzić? Steve: Tylko w nagłych przypadkach. Joe: To spoko... Sally: Wygramy! Wygramy! Wygramy! Wy... Vanessa (do Sally): Możesz na chwilę przestać śpiewać!!! Vanessa: Coś mnie zaraz trafi. Czemu muszę mieć taką pokręconą druzynę? A jeszcze ta Sally... Powinni ją gdzieś izolować, gdyż szkodzi sobie oraz osobom w jej otoczeniu. Pffff.... Runda 2 – Mecz piłkarski Chris: Cieszę się, że jesteście. Czas zacząć mecz! I mecz się zaczyna. Z początku nieśmiałe ataki Komet, lecz już po chwili Steve przejmuje, podaje na dobieg do Vanessy, ta uderza w swoim stylu (mocna i podkręcona) i na nieszczęście trafia w twarz Chada. Chad (leżąc): Eeeeeee... Moja twarz.... Moja piękna...twarz... Sami: Chad! (do Vanessy) To było specjalnie! Vanessa: Tak, pewnie. Pozwij mnie! Sami: Grr. Max: Sami, to nie czas na to... Musimy wprowadzić Williego, ale on nie chce stać. Sami: Ja stanę. Jestem kapitanem, poświęcę się. Vanessa: Świetnie! Mecz jest wznowiony. Świetną sytuację ma Max, ale, przy odrobinie szczęścia, Zeke broni. Steve: Co ty robisz? Zeke: Nie wiem... Trochę się denerwuję... Gra toczy się dalej. Kolejna wymiana podań Błyskawic. Błyskawiczne podanie na dobieg do Vanessy, jednak szybsza wydaje się Sami. Vanessa jednak nie rezygnuje i wpada z całym impetem w ręce Sami. Wszyscy: Max: Sami!!! Co jest? Sami: Och... Chyba złamana... Max (odwraca się do Vanessy): Co ty wyprawiasz? Chcesz ją zabić? Vanessa: Przecież to był wypadek, sam widziałeś. Chris: No cóż. Niezależnie, czy to był wypadek, czy nie, przepisy jasno rozwiązują takie sytuacje. Vanessa – jesteś zawieszona ze wszystkich drużynowych zadań do jutra włącznie. Przynajmniej w ten sposób będzie równa ilość graczy. No już, nie mamy całego dnia. Vanessa (do Sami): Co moja droga? Nie umiesz przegrywać? Sami (do Vanessy po cichu): Nie wiem, w co grasz, ale jeszcze jeden taki numer i zginiesz... Vanessa: E.... Chris: Uuu. Jakie ostre słowa. Już czuję, jak skacze nam oglądalność! Tak więc wracając do meczu (tak, mecz dalej trwa!), w końcówce większe posiadanie piłki Błyskawic, jedno podanie na główkę do Steve’a i Colin pokonany. GOL!!! Błyskawice: Tak!!! Chris: Rany stary! To był czadowy gol. Póki co mamy remis, ale jutro rozstrzygnie się, która drużyna będzie musiała się pozbyć zawodnika. Hehe... Runda 3 – Turniej ping-ponga Julie: To jakiś żart... Chris: Nie. Przecież ping-pong to znakomity sport i moim zdaniem wart dodania go do naszej Olimpiady. To która para zaczyna? Claire: Ha! W pingla mam przewagę! Myślę, że damy radę. Zaczynają się pojedynki. Każdemu meczowi towarzyszą przyśpiewy Sally. Sally: Dalej je! Wygrasz mecz! Niestety sama Sally już nie dała rady, a na dodatek z 4 meczów Błyskawice wygrały jeden (dzięki oczywiście Steve’owi). I tak kolejny punkt powędrował na konto Komet. Chris: No dobrze kochani! Mamy za sobą połowę konkurencji. Miło mi oznajmić, że prowadzą Komety! Ale tylko 2-1, więc postarajcie się jutro. Błyskawice, wam się nie powiodło za bardzo, dlatego dziś ktoś z was wypada. Josie: No to chyba pewne – Vanessa. Chris: No niestety. Vanessa jest wykluczona ze wszystkich drużynowych spraw, co oznacza, że ona nie może na nikogo głosować, ale także, że ona nie może odpaść. Joe: Co?! Żartujesz! Chris: Hehe. Chris McLean nigdy nie żartuje. No może trochę... A właściwie to dosyć często, ale teraz mówię prawdę. Możecie głosować tylko na waszą ósemkę. Sally: Ojej. Hihi. No i kogo teraz wyrzucimy? Hihi. Ceremonia przy ognisku Chris: No, coś kiepsko wam idzie, drugi raz z rzędu. Ale co mnie to obchodzi. Ważne, że mi płacą. Hehe. Steve: Możesz przejść do rzeczy? Chris: Nie dasz mi się pocieszyć tą chwilą... Sally: Hihi. Chris: Eee. No nieważne. Czas na pianki! * Vanessa * Steve * Julie * Josie * Charlie * Megan * Joe Chris: Zeke, Sally, to wam najgorzej poszły konkurencje, ale zdaniem reszty drużyny, dalej przejdzie tylko...............................Zeke! Sally: No i co? Chris: To, że odpadasz. Sally: A spoko. Hihi. Megan (do Vanessy): Wiesz, chyba miałaś rację. Ona jest dziwna. Sally: No to miło było was poznać. Do zobaczenia. Hihi. Kategoria:Wyzwania Totalnej Porażki